Talbott x MC
Talbott x MC is the non-binary ship between Talbott Winger and Jacob's sibling from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon MC and Talbott both started Hogwarts in 1984, although they did not meet until their third year, when some of their friends were talking about them in the Great Hall. Penny told MC about a potion to become an Animagus. MC got Talbott's help in becoming an Animagus, as he too was one. At first, Talbott wasn't really interested in MC and becoming friends with them. However, as they worked together, they learned about each other. Talbott opened up about his past where his parents were killed by Death Eaters and that he didn't register with the Ministry of Magic as he was afraid the Death Eaters would find him. Talbott also started to use "We" instead of "I", causing MC to tease him that he really did want to be friends. Some time later, Talbott started to be absent from all classes, worrying Penny. Penny told MC about this, and the two asked everyone about Talbott's whereabouts but could find no answer. MC decides to go look for Talbott. Talbott and MC met on the Clocktower Courtyard. Talbott refused to admit that something was wrong, but MC insisted on finding out. The two agreed to play a match of Gobstones, and if MC won, Talbott would tell what was bothering him and if Talbott won, MC would leave them alone and tell Penny he was fine. MC won the match, but before Talbott could explain what was bothering him, they spotted Merula Snyde spying on them. They saw it as a threat, as Merula overheard Talbott being an unregistered Animagus, but Merula refused to admit that she heard anything. MC decided to go after Merula despite Talbott telling them not to. After talking to Merula, MC talked with Talbott at the Three Broomsticks, where they drank butterbeer. Talbott refused to let MC help him at first, but MC convinced him otherwise. MC mentioned that Merula didn't seem interested in telling the secret, but also never promised not to give it away. Worried about the possibility that Merula could tell the Ministry about him being an unregistered Animagus, leading to his imprisonment in Azkaban, Talbott suggested using the memory charm, Obliviate, on her. Talbott and MC went to Professor Flitwick's classroom, where they asked him to teach the memory charm. Flitwick was reluctant at first, but agreed after MC gave him a reason to teach the spell. After the two learned the spell, MC told Talbott a secret and erased his memory of it afterwards. One of the potential secrets was MC fancying Talbott. MC later learned that the reason why Talbott was upset was because he had lost his necklace, which contained a feather from his mother's Animagus form, a white swan, and that it was the anniversary of his parents' deaths. MC helped Talbott look for the necklace, and managed to find it. After this event, Talbott officially accepted MC as his friend. The following year, MC may have had a crush on Talbott. When Severus Snape read out a note that revealed MC had a crush (but not who the crush was), it got the attention of almost the entire school. Because of this, MC went to eat lunch in a hidden spot in the Courtyard instead of the Great Hall. While there, Talbott came and told it was a spot where he typically was. He gave them advice on finding good hiding spots, and let MC stay there as they needed the hiding spot more than he did. However, after he left, MC was discovered, and later learned Talbott had told Penny where MC was. If MC's crush was Talbott, they later asked him out and the two went on a date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop (a place MC had already chosen with Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley before telling anyone who their crush was). This date, however, went wrong, as neither knew what to say and Tonks and Charlie showed up as well. After the four left, Rubeus Hagrid convinced MC to look for Talbott, and the two met again in the Courtyard at night. Later in their fourth year, as MC was about to become the Prefect of their house, Talbott told them that he sensed there was a storm coming. In their fifth year, Talbott was among MC's Ravenclaw friends that could talk to the Grey Lady along with Tulip Karasu and Andre Egwu. MC could choose one of the three to talk to the ghost, including Talbott. In their sixth year, Talbott and MC met again in one of the Hogwarts greenhouses. Talbott told Professor Sprout that MC was his friend, which made MC react overly happily. Talbott got annoyed by it and said that he would never call MC his friend again if they reacted the same way. The two proceeded to take care of plants. Later that year, MC met Talbott in the Owlery while they were looking for a white owl. The two decided to look for a white owl together in their Animagus forms, but could not find any. Talbott then told MC of a white eagle owl that he had seen in the Forbidden Forest, something which he only remembered during the conversation. Fanon Talbott gained many fans quickly and were saddened as he was not added on MC's friends in Year 5. However, in Year 5, fans were excited to see him the background of some scenery and are hoping to interact with him again. The achievement quest "Flying Solo" where MC befriends Talbott is one of the most well-received side quests in the game. When Talbott was revealed as a possible crush in the "First Date" side quest, there were fans conflicted between Talbott and Barnaby. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia *The pairing is either het or slash depending on MC's gender. *Talbott is the chronologically third possible crush for Jacob's sibling (after Penny and Bill), but based on release order, Barnaby is an optional crush first. *Talbott is the only potential date in the "First Date" achievement quest who could not go to the Celestial Ball with them. *It is possible for Jacob's sibling and Talbott to have the same Animagus form - an eagle (however, Jacob's sibling can also have a cat or a dog Animagus). Navigation